ANBU Days
by Walks In The Shadows
Summary: A day in the life of an ANBU. No actual Naruto characters, just a random, pointless One-Shot. No pairings. Yes, I know the ANBU masks are based on the 12 Chinese Zodiac animals, but it's not that way in here, okay?


One-Shot

General

Summary: A day in the life of an ANBU.

Warnings: No canon characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (The show)

* * *

ANBU Days

* * *

"Target in motion," Tiger muttered in his radio as their targets began moving to the west in the wake of the rising sun, "Bear, finish setting those traps, Crow, stay on his right."

Bear and Crow answered with twin 'Affirmative's, Bear's reply slightly surly, Crow's a little slower on the dot. She had been daydreaming again, a quality she had even as a child. It was one of the reasons her sensei had hesitated to recommend her for the Chuunin Exams, but recommend her he did, and now here she was, a full-fledged ANBU.

Her team, consisting of a bear-masked shinobi she knew from her Academy days (his name was Kiro, but ANBU didn't call each other by name unless they were dead, for security reasons) and a tiger-masked one that neither of them were familiar with, was on a B-ranked mission. They were to capture a spy with unknown loyalties (alive) and bringing him back for questioning. He and his guards, mostly Chuunin mercenaries, had been resting after a long trip, but now they were on the move (the three had decided to capture them in the morning, it would much easier to navigate in the region of forest they were in, and it would also be easier to keep track of prisoners after the targets had been captured). There were a couple of low-level jounins along with them, but they were no match against ANBU.

Well, her and Bear at least, this was her first mission with this team, so she didn't know much about Tiger. In fact, she didn't even know what his name was, much less his abilities. That tended to be how the ANBU were organized these days, at least one of the members were unknown to all the other ones. Apparently it was a test of how well each shinobi worked with strangers compared to close friends and rivals. If that was the case, Bear was sure to fail; he and Tiger had already gotten into an argument about who would be the leader (Crow stayed out of it, so Tiger won). Either way, Crow had always been curious, and her first priority since she had met Tiger was to find out his identity. Unfortunately, he had been extremely uncooperative; he refused to talk to her and even had the nerve to call her _annoying_! _ANNOYING_! Why, she had had half the mind to deck him right there and then, but-

"Target within range, prepare to capture." Crow snapped out of her mini-rant, and prepared her weapon, two long katana whose sheaths were concealed on her back, a method of storage that sometimes became tiresome but was a blessing during battles when her foes try to get her from behind; they prevented them from getting a good shot at the neck. Suddenly, the three burst from the trees in uniform motion, identical silhouettes in the sun that had, right on cue, just come over the horizon.

The job was disappointingly easy, many of the Chuunin were cowards, and ran at the very sight of the ANBU, only to be captured by the trap Bear had set up just a few minutes ago. The ones that had fought had been caught by surprise, so only half of those actually put up a good fight. The rest were easily disarmed and tied up, and only one or two escaped. Crow had just finished tying up the main target when she spotted Tiger out of the corner of her eye. She gave a kick at the man, who had been eyeing her perversely, and sauntered towards him as her victim moaned in pain.

"So, Tiger-"

"No, Crow, I am not telling you who I am." He gave her a glare through his mask as she draped a bandaged arm around his neck.

"Awww, pweeeease?" She gave him the puppy eyes. He looked away.

"Just go tie up the prisoners. We need to get back to the Hokage and report."

"You're no fun, Tiger, you know that? There should be a law against your workaholism." Bear popped up.

"She's right, Tiger, loosen up. Don't you have any sense of humor?"

"No. Now both of you, go away." They pouted, but decided it would be best to come back another day, with a vengeance.

* * *

Completely pointless. Glad you read it anyway, though. Mind reviewing? Thanks! 


End file.
